Mog Meets A Friend
by cronosphere
Summary: Mog starts his day with plans for an adventure, but when he finds a stranger in need he has to choose between helping others or himself.


Mog sat at his chair reading a book. It was a wonderful book about a caterpillar that went on an adventure to become something wonderful. And he succeeded in the end as well. Just like the mighty Cecil transformed from a Dark Knight into a Paladin, the caterpillar transformed from a little green worm into a beautiful butterfly: a majestic and beautiful creature that could fly high over the flower-tops.

Mog looked into the reflection of a mirror mounted on the wall nearby and examined his own wings. They were tiny and bat-like. There were no pretty patterns or dazzling colors. They were just plain purple. The antennae on his head drooped a bit from disappointment. He was not a butterfly. He was only a moogle.

Many races adored the appearance of a moogle: the soft white fur or the big red fuzzball at the end of their antennae. Mog never understood what was so adorable about being a moogle. They looked like a white koala angel with the wrong wings and a dot instead of a halo. Not that Mog considered himself ugly by any means. It was just that he wanted to be able to fly, or to lift giant boulders, or breathe under water, or something new that he couldn't right now. He wanted to be more then a moogle. He wanted to be something new.

Mog set his book down and thought to himself. How could he learn to transform? He didn't know of any magical swords that he could draw from stones that would transform him. Asking a scientist to experiment with his dna did not sound appealing. There may be magic users in the world that might have an answer. It would probably be best to ask one of them.

So Mog set out from his home, deep underground, and made his way to the surface. He knew he would be alright up top. Moogles had originally lived in big forests like the one described in his book. There would be lots of warm sunshine and plenty of kind strangers to point him in the right direction. At least that's what he thought.

But it was not warm outside. not at all. In fact it was even colder then underground. Something white, cold, and very wet was falling from the sky. It made Mog shiver just a little bit. He wondered if he should turn back, but after a few moments he decided to continue. After all it would not be an adventure if there were no challenges to overcome.

With a deep breath, Mog took a step forward. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaar!" came a loud yell, which made Mog jump back. Something was struggling in the snow ahead. It was over twice Mog's size and covered with thick white fur. It stood on two legs with two arms, but it was too massive to be a moogle. Besides, there were no wings or antennas on it.

Mog was about to run when he saw that the creature was not running to attack him. It wasn't moving at all really, just yelling and flailing about. In fact, it seemed to be in pain.

Curiously Mog inched forward. Sure enough the large creature, which resembled an abominable snowman, had its leg caught in a large steel trap. It seemed to be trying to rip the trap off of its leg, but the more it struggled the deeper the harsh metal teeth of the trap sank into the creature's leg.

Mog reached towards the trap to help the creature break free. The large thing roared in anger and fright and lashed out at Mog, barely missing the little moogle. Instead it hit the ground, flinging a wave of snow at the little moogle.

Forgetting his fear, Mog became quite angry. "What are you doing?" he snapped at the creature in common, figuring that the beast man would not understand the moogle language. "I'm trying to get you out. Don't fight someone that's trying to help you."

The large creature seemed a little surprised that such a small thing was yelling at it. It stopped long enough for Mog to find a tiny switch that undid the trap. "There you are. Now you're free."

The creature paused for a while, then thumped its chest. "Umaro," it said. "You...save...Umaro...you...boss."

Mog thought that 'Umaro' seemed to be finding it hard to speak. He obviously wasn't the most intelligent person in the world, but he seemed to be strong and was certainly nice enough. "You mean you want to thank me for saving your life? You're welcome Umaro. I am Mog."

"Mog...boss..." Umaro said. He took a step forward, then winced and fell. His leg was still very badly hurt. Mog could see that blood was still pouring from the wound. It needed to be treated right away.

Mog sighed. He still wanted to go on his adventure, but Umaro needed help. "Let's get you inside. You need to rest."

"Umaro...no rest...strong," Umaro protested. He seemed to want to tough it out for some reason.

"Look, you said I'm the boss so you have to listen to me," the little moogle said in his sternest tone. "Come on inside the caves. I'll get the other moogles to help you too." Mog stuck with it, and eventually Umaro gave in. The two of them went back inside the cave and after a bit of effort made it back to the moogle underground village.

And that was the end of Mog's adventure. He made a new friend but never really got to transform. Instead, he took dancing lessons to better imitate other places he could one day travel. But nothing exciting ever happened to him ever again.

Well, nothing exciting until he met a thief named Locke and a magical girl named Terra...


End file.
